It's for the best
by Marvella.M
Summary: Carl has a conversation with Rick on what he thinks about Maggie and Glenn's relationship. One shot.


I don't own The walking dead or the Characters. This is a one shot! Enjoy and please R&R it means a lot!

**_Carl's P.O.V_**

* * *

"Hey, beautiful" Glenn said wrapping his arms around Maggie's stomach. I watched with a small smile on my face while they giggled and talked at the bottom of the stairs with there foreheads touching together. I adored Maggie and Glenn they where just so perfect together, they where the spark that you don't usually see and get with couples anymore.

"You're missing your mom" Dad placed his hand on my shoulder. Dad, Carol and I where sat around the table in the prison. My back was faced back from Dad and Carol as I watched Glenn and Maggie. I missed my Mom dearly so but I have accepted that we are going to all die at some point. I've tried to keep my distance from people. I didn't want to get attached to anyone and have a mental break down when they pass away. But something was hard, it was hard not trying to get too attached to the love of Maggie and Glenn's love. When ever I seen them two happy together it makes me happy.

"The one thing I will miss is that" I said still with a smile on my face.

"I know. They just seem to make the most of their lives while they can" Carol smiled putting chopped up food in a bowl. Carol is right, they do make most of there lives, not like the rest of us who seem to just hold back.

"I can't afford to think like that" Dad said shaking his head. I sensed him looking at Maggie and Glenn. Dad is right too. If dad spent most of his time with Mom we probably wouldn't be here today. If dad didn't work to keep us safe and for us to survive, Glenn and Maggie would probably not have the spare time they have got today.

"I didn't mean it like that" Carol replied. Dad and I knew she did not mean any harm.

"This sounds wrong in so many ways but, but I think when the time comes. Maggie should pass away before Glenn" I looked down in shame lowering my hat to hide my face.

We all knew we had to die at some point and kind of sensed who would. I always believed Maggie should die before Glenn. Glenn would be able to cope where as Maggie wouldn't, I always thought that's the way it should be, for the best of the group and Maggie. I know Maggie will be the last survivor standing but it would just be for the best that she died before Glenn. I felt dad lean over to me to see my face but I turned away.

"It's just, I know it will be hard for Glenn but he's stronger, he would cope more then if the tables where turned and it was Maggie" I said looking back up at Glenn talking to Maggie and then twisted to dad.

"It's like you with mom right?" I looked deep in his eyes. His face expression wasn't shocked like I thought it would be. By the corner of my eye I spotted Carol still of shock.

"Yeah" He whispered and patted me on the shoulder. I watch him get up and walk into a cell block. I ignored Carol; I knew she wouldn't approve of what I said. I looked back at Glenn and Maggie looking happy as they can be.

"Common, it's our turn to guard" Glenn pulled Maggie towards the door. I got up automatically and followed them. I got my keys out as they watched me and opened the door. Glenn gave a nod and a smile and walked through first. Maggie stopped before she got any further. Her eyes where full with tears, her face look completely different to what it was before.

"You're right. It would be for the best" She whispered and nodded her head while a tear fell. Before I could reply she walked off to catch up with her love. I didn't close the door as I watched for that angry independent Daryl to come back in. I didn't have the energy to close the door anyway. I was in shock. I was in shock that Maggie heard and agreed with every word I said. I knew she wouldn't discuss this with Glenn it would just be wrong too. Glenn would deny anyways. I watched as Daryl came back

"They are just full of love" Daryl said pointing his thumb back while walking. I closed and locked the door.

"Yeah, yeah they are" I whispered to myself.


End file.
